


Silent Claim

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Possessive Lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane
Summary: For weeks now Lucifer had seen patrons at his club eyeing up both of his favourite detectives, he figured it was about time he did something about it, those detectives belonged to him and his demon bounty hunter.





	Silent Claim

Lucifer figured he would wait until the two had gotten home from their day at the precinct and then he would put his plan into action. When they arrived back at the penthouse, the detective headed into their bedroom to change into some more comfortable clothes. 

"Daniel, my darling can you come back in here for a second" Lucifer loudly asked his boyfriend. Dan reentered the room wearing nothing but his boxers and an oversized shirt that clearly belonged to the Devil. 

"what is it?" Dan asked slightly grouchy after his long day at work.

"Daniel, my Daniel" Lucifer purred, his eyes raking over his boyfriends shorter frame.

"come here" he added, pulling the detective towards him and they both settled on the couch.

"what's gotten into you?" Dan asked the taller man as he settled against his chest.

Lucifer gently reached for Dan's hands and held them in his own. After a few minutes of this Lucifer pulled away from Daniel slightly and removed an object from his pocket.

He then placed the object onto the detectives finger and Dan looked up in shock. 

"what? Why?" Dan asked looking at the ornate ring that decorated his hand. 

IT was plain yet elegant Dan thought it was beautiful.

"it's um, it's mine, one of my many rings, i just, i thought, i wanted you to have it , a little something of me for you to take with you" Lucifer responded rubbing the back of his neck lightly.

"that's so, that's so sweet and romantic but i am still a detective, so don't think i haven't noticed the giant letter 'L' engraved on it" Dan blushed and chuckled.

"that obvious too huh" Lucifer said laughing along pressing a light kiss to Dan's temple.

"yeah but it's sweet, you do know i can take care of myself right" Dan added admiring the ring that now adorned his hand.

"I know, i know but will you keep it? wear it?" Lucifer asked beginning to look unsure in himself.

"of course i will, i love it, almost as much as i love you" Dan replied turning in Lucifer's arms to kiss him properly.


End file.
